When trying to find a computer resource (e.g., file or webpage) or information related to a topic, a user often executes a search, such as a local search of a computer or a search of networked computers (e.g., using the Internet). For example, the user might submit a user-devised search query having a set of terms (e.g., characters, words, numbers, symbols, etc.) that the user believes are relevant to the computer resource. However, some user-devised search queries do not enable a search system to efficiently locate information of interest to the user. Moreover, some users are not sure what resources or information they are looking for. As such, it can be helpful to provide a user with suggested search queries, which the user can select instead of manually submitting a user-devised search query. In addition to providing a suggested search query, it can be helpful to provide additional information about the suggested search query, such as information that signifies what type of search results might be provided if the suggested search query is submitted.